Maximum Encounter
by Dark.Twisted.Angel
Summary: Max is separated from the flock, she knows she won't find them cuz that's what she taught them to do,so when she runs into a certain NCIS group, she sees a possibility to find them.  Fax.. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I haven't written on Fan Fiction in forever, like it's ridiculous. So I'm trying something new and I wanna know what you guys think, if I should use this idea or not.

Maximum Encounter

(Summary: _Max was separated from the Flock when she was taken to The School. She's been looking for them since she escaped, but she knows she won't find them because that's what she taught them to do, don't ever get caught. So when she runs into a certain group of NCIS agents, she sees an opportunity to find her family. Maybe. But a new threat is coming upon them; will she be able to get back to her family before it's too late? And how far are the NCIS agents willing to go to help her? Fax, maybe Mcabby, and other couples. ) _

Okay guys, tell me what you think, I want at least 3 reviews, but hey, I'll probably still post this story regardless, lol. So, see ya.

Kisses from,

Don't you wanna know?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey y'all, what's up? I'm bored to death so here's the next chappie. And I guess I need a disclaimer, _(Yells) GIBBS! Come help me with the disclaimer!

Gibbs: Wait; don't you want to thank your reviewers first?

MOI: Oh yeah! Wow, I'm such an airhead sometimes, Anyways I'd like to thank the following people for reading/reviewing or alerts or whatever:

**Cami18-maximumride**

Call Me Bitter Jaggedwing-moonstreak

**Fields-of-emerald **

**Abbi**

**River-Fiona-Barrels-Me**

If I forgot anyone PM and I'll get ur name up here, and if I spelled it wrong I'm sorry, I tend to be an airhead as mentioned above. Back to you Gibbs. (Wow, I've always wanted to say/type that)

Agent Gibbs: mxcrunnergirl116 doesn't own NCIS or Maximum Ride, she only owns the plot, no matter how much she wants to, she will never ever, ever, ever-

Okay, we get the point, just read on!

_Maximum Encounter( MPOV)_

The pain is worse tonight, not that it's normally great, I'm just suffering more tonight. Why? Why, did I have to be chosen to be a part of a horrible experiment on DNA? You see, I was separated from my flock, the five other bird kids I normally live with. I know what you're thinking, what is this wacko talking about? Okay, long story short, my "family" and I are 98% human and 2% Avian American. We have wings get over it. So, anyway, two years ago I was taken back to The School where all the horrible tests were done on us. I will spare you the gory details, but in other words it's hell on earth. I'd die in a second rather than go back there. When, I was taken back they tried to get me to cooperate like the good little bird kid I am. (_Note sarcasm_) But they soon figured out that it would not be so easy to deal with me *** he he *. **

Flashback

_ The stupid white coat came in the room that held my too small dog crate, along with about twelve others. All of them empty. He bent down and opened my cage door. Mistake numero uno. He said, " Come now, and we can get these tests done and over with." _

"_Yeah, like that's gonna happen." I snorted._

" _Come on we don't want any trouble here, just come with me and there won't be any problems." He said his voice sounding a little peeved. This is going to be fun. _

" _I don't think so, maybe when hell freezes over, wait no this is hell, so not even then. What would your mother say if she knew you were experimenting on human beings?" I snarled. _

" _Better yet, what would your wife say? Or how about your kids, or did you turn them over to this (Insert swear word of your choice here) place you call a science lab, like my own father did?" I gave him my most evil death glare, and now I believe he has soiled his pants. Oh, white coats are so predictable. His light brown hair was cropped short with a bald spot in the middle, and his brown eyes were as big as quarters. He tried to compose his face, without much success might I add, and tried once again to be the one in control, whatever. We all know who has the power here. _

" _Now, you need to come with me this instant or, or-" he stuttered_

" _Or what? You'll throw your clipboard at me? I must say, if I was wearing boots I would be quaking in them, I mean even your hair was scared of you or else it would still be there." I snickered. Ohh lookie, he turned around, Mistake numero dose. _

" _Okay you stupid piece of sh- an excuse for a human, you are coming with me now or I am going to kill your stupid little friends!" he yelled. _

_Mistake numero tres. Looks like he struck out, sucks to be him. _

_I roundhouse kicked him and he fell to the stone ground, I took advantage and kicked him multiple times in the face. I then proceeded to get some rope and tie him up and stuff him in an extra small cage. Well, would you look at that he has a sharpie in his pocket? * Evil laugh * Next, I took the marker and drew a doorknob mustache and wrote, "Max was here, and she p'wned you douche!" Fang was going to die laughing when I told him. If you ever see him again, a little voice in the back of my head said. No not The Voice, just a voice. Bad Max! I won't think like that. That's when the pain shot through my whole being and I collapsed._

_End Flashback_

I knew better than to think of the fl- them now it just hurt too much. I have to, I will, find them if it's the last thing I do. I doubled over and wrapped my arms around myself to keep me from falling apart inside.

Pkay, yes I meant to type pkay because it's the normal typo for okay so I decided I would just say it from now on, anyways, sorry it's really short this is just a filler.

Kisses from,

Wouldn't you like to know?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I guess I'm on a writing jag today, but whatever.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, NCIS, Marietta, Comfort Inn, or Tiber Way Grille; basically all I own is the laptop I'm typing on and my plot._

_Read on_

_Maximum Encounter (FPOV) _

It's been two years since any of us have seen Max. The Flock almost fell apart when she left, well, not left, more like kidnapped. But why would they only want her, why couldn't they take me, or why didn't they want everyone like usual? I'm now officially leader, and I officially suck at it compared to Max. _You're doing fine Fang_. Angel's voice popped into my head. Angel what did I say about reading other people's minds? _To not to, I'm sorry Fang. _ It's okay Ange, I feel so bad for her, she's so young and Max was like a mother for her. And plus on top of that, she not only has to deal with her pain, but all of ours. She used to be so happy, but now she seems sad and distant. All of us have been affected, Iggy isn't cracking so many perverted jokes, and I know shocker right? Nudge hasn't been talking hardly at all, Gazzy well, he just isn't that little innocent kid anymore, and he has a steel edge to him now.

Me? Well I'm not really there sometimes, I try to hide it for the younger kids but I think they see through it sometimes, what do you expect? Try having your soul mate be taken by the spawn's of Satan themselves, would you be jumping for joy? Yeah, that's what I thought. None of us ever really consider the idea that she won't come back, I mean she's Max she always has a plan. But why is it taking her so long? It's not possible she is dead, I would feel it, I would know wouldn't I? She is my other half after all. Oh Max, where are you, we need you.

_(MPOV)_

Okay, so I'm going to the capital of the United States of America right now. Why you ask? Because the voice in the back of my head told me to, for real. **Maximum, pay attention, you are almost there. **Well, hello there I would say pleasure hearing from you except, it's really not. Why am I going here anyway? I didn't expect an answer, but the Voice surprised me. **Because I want you to meet some people who will help you in your journey of saving the world. **Oh, who might those people be? No answer, of course.

Voice I'm here, so what now? **You're about to find out Maximum. Look above you. **Well crap, above me was about fifty Flyboys. Ehh, this will be cake. I tried to take off but they all came to the ground faster than they were supposed to. That was when I realized there were gunshots coming from my right. I looked over to see two people, and older man with shortish gray hair, and stunning blue eyes. Next, there was a very cute man with light brown hair and hazel eyes; he gave off this vibe of big brother type.

I was trying to get a better look at them when the man with gray hair and the stunning blue eyes yelled, " What are you doing? Get under shelter!"

I yelled back, " No! You don't know what you are dealing with, I do-" But he cut me off.

" That was an order, go now!" I was about to respond when the rest of the Flyboys started retreating. The two people started coming closer and I tensed ready to fight or U and A if necessary. When they got to me I noticed the badges (Insert swearword of your choice) they're cops!

" Hey, what do you think you were doing back there?" The older, you know what? I'll call him Bob, said. At this point, my fight or flight training came in. I turned tail and bolted. But of course Bob just had to follow me didn't he? Well, we can't have that can we? I was about to turn off in a crowd by the Washington Memorial but suddenly pain shot through my body and I fell to the ground. He freaking tasered me! What the crap?

Bob caught up to me and smirked. He said " Agent Gibbs from NCIS, and you are now coming with me." He put handcuffs on my wrists, not that I couldn't break them, but if I wanted to keep my secret I wouldn't be able to. So instead I went with the usual witty comment " In your dreams old man!" I then proceeded to do a back flip and tried to get away but the cuter agent, lets call him Steve shall we, caught me. So naturally I spit in his face. But he kept his vice grip on me, and with the two of them they were able to force me into the car they had. Well, (Insert a swearword of your choice) they caught me, what am I going to do now? **Don't worry these are the people who will help you come full circle to fulfill your destiny. ** Jeez, have you been reading off Hallmark cards again?

At NCIS HQ (MPOV)

I have to get out of here now. That is what has been running through my head for the past ten minutes.

So we've finally gotten to HQ, whatever that means. Oh crap, we are getting in an elevator, Max + cramped space = bad combination. The doors shut and I went into full panic mode, I started hyperventilating, and shaking really bad. I need out now!

Steve noticed my little scene and asked, " Are you okay?"

" Do I look okay, smart one?" I snapped. Suddenly I got a brain attack, except this one was a normal one times ten. I collapsed screaming with my hands clutching my head. The last thing I can remember is Bo- Gibbs I guess, bend down and try and get me up. Then I blacked out.

Around 3 hours later

I woke up completely disoriented. What happened? Then everything came rushing back and I jumped up and got into a fighting position. It turns out I'm in type of science lab, I knew I needed to get away from here I'm back at the freaking school!

Back with The Flock (FPOV)

"Fang?" Someone, cough Nudge cough, asked me from behind. We were on our way to Virginia to check out a place that my blog led me to; someone said they think they saw a bird kid flying over their town. Maybe Max! I nodded to show her I was listening.

" I'm hungry, when can we stop?" She asked quietly.

" Soon Nudge, we are only a few more hours away from the part of Virginia we want to go to, we'll stop in a town called Marietta, it's in Ohio. We can eat and stop at a hotel and sleep for the night." I said. Everyone turned towards me with their mouths hanging open, probably for two reasons. One, that is the longest I've spoken since Max left, and two, I never let us go into restaurants, hotels, parks, or basically anywhere there is people. So yeah, they are probably shocked right now. What can I say, the thought of possibly finding Max makes me joyful to no end, I mean there are no words to describe the emotions I'm feeling. And as soon as we find her I'm going to tell her I have always, and will always love her no matter what.

_In Marietta_

We stopped and found a hotel called "Comfort Inn" and I walked up to the front desk. "Can I please have two rooms?" I asked. The man behind the counter was a pale white and had dark brown hair with blue eyes and a mustache. He looked about in his mid 30's, and was tall with a belly that like, bloated out weird. His nametag said, " Hello, my name is Matt".

" What's the name?" He asked giving me a weird look.

" Nick Ride" I said glaring at him, and I handed over the credit card the Voice led us to in New York so long ago. He glared back but it totally wasn't as bad arse as I was, he was definitely intimidated by me, oh yeah, I'm beast. _Okay let's just go before your head gets so big it explodes. _ Angel commented in my head. Okay Ange. I took the card back and took the keys to our rooms.

We ended up at a restaurant named "Tiber Way Grill" let me tell you that place has some good food, if you are ever in Marietta definitely check that place out. After we finished our food, we headed back to the hotel. We were all tired, it had been a long day, and Angel was practically falling asleep flying. So as soon as we landed behind the hotel I picked her up and carried her to our connected rooms. Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge were sharing a room and Angel and me were sharing. Before we went in I turned to Gazzy and Iggy who was holding Nudge and said, " Absolutely no bombs or explosions, of any sort are going to go off or else," Gazzy raised his hand, " and yes that includes stink bombs, and also no pranking anyone in the hotel at all. Including any of the Flock. Do I make myself clear?" I said in a warning tone, jeez I sound more like Max everyday, * shudder *

"Yes, clear as mud mini Max" Iggy snickered and they went in their room. We all went to sleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

Sorry for it being boring, but I need to get the plot going before I can get into the fun stuff, you guys gotta remember this is pretty much my first fan fiction because I never finished my other one. Review; tell me what I can do to make it better please.

Kisses from,

Wouldn't you like to know?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all, if there is anyone even reading this haa:P So I wanna know if I should finish this story or just abandon it? I'm sorry for not updating in like, foreverrr but 2010 was a very bad year for me, my family, and close friends. 2011 hasn't been too good yet either but I'm going to be optimistic. Here I go, omg like this year is going to be sooo great! Oh jeez, I just can't do it, I'm not peppy. Ughh. Ah well I tried.

Anywayyyyyyss I need to know if anyone actually likes this story, cause if they don't then I'm just deleting it. So press that pretty little button below and tell me, the truth. It's not going to offend me if you don't want me to keep going. Don't worry. So yeahh, I'll give it a few weeks then I'll post if I'm finishing it or not, unless you know I get a sudden urge to write a chapter. I'm gonna shut up now.

Fly on,

From,

Wouldn't you like to know?


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, even though there was like 500 hits and visitors to this story in like one day, and about 5 people commented, I guess I will still keep going for those people, plus I reread this story, and I actually do kind of like it so yeahh I think imma keep going. I'm now all set up with my laptop and Pandora (which I don't own D: ) so I can start writing, not that y'all care or anything haha. So I'm gonna shut my mouth now, well I'm not technically talking… ah well I'll stop whatever it is that I'm doing. Now. Really. Oh, wait, one more thing, sorry. A reviewer said that I need to stop switching P.O.V's so much and to slow down the story. So, tell me if you think I should do that or not, but I don't really pay attention when I'm writing, I just kind of zone out, it's weird oh well, but now I will for real stop whatever I'm doing, lol. _

_Disclaimer: Do I look like an old man that likes to completely ruin books so that his fans can get on here and finish them the right way? (Really you can check my profile, I don't look like an old man, well I hope not) Annnnnnyyyywayyy, I don't own this. _

Max POV

Okay, freaking out right now, I cannot be back in the school! (Insert swear word of your choice here) How am I going to find my family! I have to get out of here now. No matter what it takes. **Maximum, calm down. **Calm down? You want me to calm down, you are officially insane. Even if you are a voice in my head. Actually, wouldn't that make me insane? Oh well, anyway how can I freaking' calm down? I'm in the place where Satan wouldn't dare to go. **No, you are not. You are at-** What do you mean I'm not at the place where Satan wouldn't go? Don't even try to justify what goes on h- **Maximum! Will you shut your mouth for a second and let me explain! **Well, that was unexpected. ** You are not at the School; you are still at the place in which you need to be to help fulfill your destiny. ** And where is that exactly? No answer. Typical voice showing up when I don't want it, giving me mysterious crap then when I actually want it's help it doesn't answer. Douche. While I was having that little argument in my head, I was zoned out and didn't realize a man walk in with a gun.

(Insert swear word of you choice here) I did a back flip off the little bed I was on, (I know I'm a ninja, but we can bask in my awesomeness later, I have some butt to kick into next week) and took in my surroundings. I was in a lab, (not in the school apparently) there were a lot of machines everywhere. I was standing in front of a cot obviously, toward the back of the room farthest away from the door, I'm assuming anyway, there is another room made of glass to my left but it doesn't look like there is a way out of there. And what I definitely did not want to see was standing about five feet from me. A man with longish dark brown hair and dark brown eyes was standing in front of me with a black suit on with a hot pink tie? If I wasn't in this situation right now I might laugh but considering he has a gun pointed at me and I'm not exactly bullet-proof, I think I'm going to keep my mouth shut.

Both of us just stood there not moving, watching each other's every move, finally though the door opened breaking the silence. Too bad for, I think I'll call him Pinkie, heh heh, he looked away from me, which was a mistake. I had him on the ground in my control before he could think about who walked in, as a matter of fact I hadn't thought of it either. Crap. I looked up but was still very aware of Pinkie struggling beneath me. Hey would you look at that it's my good old buddies Bob and Steve, but it looks like they brought some friends. There was two women and a man with Bob and Steve, the man was definitely older than Bob, which was saying something cause Bob didn't look too young. The first woman looked very young maybe early twenties, she was dressed like a Goth, and had tattoos, with black lipstick. Huh, we might get along so long as she doesn't try anything stupid. The other looked about Pinkie's age, and was very tan with long brown hair and brown eyes, she looked like she'd been through a lot in her life, well I'm pretty sure I have been through more. The older man wore an oldish time suit, I think; with a bow tie he looked very kind.

The second woman pulled out a gun and pointed it at me, crap, I can't take all of them, I was about to go all ninjy on their butts and fight to my death until Bob spoke, "Ziva put that away, it isn't necessary. Yet." Great, it isn't necessary. Yet. This is not good. She obeyed though, and put the gun away. I'm not going to name the rest of them since I just don't feel like it; I have the feeling I am going to find out their real names very soon.

"Let agent DiNozzo up." When I didn't move he said, " Yes you the child on top of my agent."

" Oh you mean Pinkie? Okay as long as he doesn't move an inch from where I let him go." Pinkie's face turned red and he didn't look happy, haha well serves him right. The others besides Bob, snickered at my name for him, see Pinkie? They like it.

"Yes, I suppose. We aren't going to hurt you unless you give us reason to. We have some questions for you to answer and then we will let you go, assuming you are no threat to anyone." Bob said smugly.

I let Pinkie up but said, " Hmm, let me think about that. No, this is how it's going to work; you are going to all step back, shut your mouths, and forget that this ever happened. I then, am going to walk out of here and be on my own merry way. If you choose to fight with me then you will find yourselves in the hospital for quite awhile. Capiche?" I said even smugger than Bob, oh man it's so fun messing with adults like this; it's great to piss them off.

But then Pinkie just had to open his dang mouth, "How will you, an insignificant little teenager that is very bratty, put us, highly trained NCIS agents with guns in a hospital for a 'very long time'?"

"I didn't have a problem taking you down did I? And I don't need to explain myself to you, just listen to me and there won't be any problems." I said. Pinkie's face turned red and he started fuming. Haha suckkkeerr.

Bob decided to interrupt us and said " DiNozzo shut up," then Bob hit him over the back of the head, odd, "and you will not be putting anyone in the hospital, just oblige and you will be on your way, let's go."

"No, what don't you get about being in the freaking hospital, you son of a b-" I started but the voice decided to make an appearance. **Maximum tell them everything, you can trust them. When I say everything, I mean the whole story, spare them nothing, they can handle it. ** What? I am not telling total strangers everything! What kind of drugs are you on? **Maximum just do it or you will not find your family. They will help you find them if you tell them everything. I have never told you wrong, so just listen to me. **They can help me find my family? And he does have a point though, he never has told me wrong. Ugh I cannot believe I'm doing this but I guess I'm going to have to tell them.

I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I made that decision.

well, tell me what you think, and I just want to thank the people who gave me feedback for this story. Sorry for spelling and grammar errors, but I didn't feel like checking it lol. Ah well, until next time.

_Fly on, _

_From, _

_Wouldn't you like to know?_


	6. Chapter 6

**VERY IMPORTANT, YOU MUST READ!**

_Okay guys, I'm reallllllllyyy sorry for not updating but I do have a few reasons. Number 1: I have been overall lazy lately in writing so I just decided not to post. Number 2: I actually have a life, in which you will find an Amanda rant about below, just wait, for those who have never experienced an Amanda rant, well hehe good luck;D Number 3: I was at someone's house co-writing a story when not naming names coughMonicacough broke my laptop. Nahh I'm just kidding, it wasn't her fault although she thinks it was. It totally wasn't. Anywayyy, I just got my new laptop last Monday. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I haven't updated since then, well that brings me to reason Number 4: I need my tonsils out and have been really sick lately. So there you go, those were my very pathetic reasons for not updating. Sorry, but I can't help it. Live with it. _

_ Okay, time for minor Amanda rant. I tried out for this musical a few weeks ago just for fun with no intentions of making it in. Well, look what I did, I freaking made it in. Seriously? First I try not to make it into Power of the Pen and I make it now this? Really, I think I have a superpower of when I try not to do something, I magically do it right or whatever. Nah I'm just kidding I don't believe in that crap. Anyway, back on topic of my rant. So now I am in the following groups: A musical, concert choir, power of the pen, math counts, and soon to be track. I also have evil teachers who intentions, are literally to fail every single one of their students. I'm not joking I have one in particular who tells us this everyday. Also, I have and academic project which in all its gay glory, National History Day, which is on this Thursday. Also on aforementioned Thursday, we have unknowingly scheduled the following things: An orthopedic doctor appointment, 4pm, Rehearsal, 3:30-5:30, Throat doctor appointment, 3:30, Academic Expo, 4:30-8. FML. Also, after this coming up weekend, I have no free weekends or weeknights until the end of April. Oh the joys of all this shit I call life. _

_ Okay, I'm done ranting now. And I'm sorry if you just wasted your life reading that thinking you'll get something important out of it. No you didn't you were just able to see a very minor Amanda rant and my reasoning for possibly not being able to update for a very long time. And if Taylor and Monica ( You know who you are;D) are reading this right now, you're nodding your head and laughing at me right now. Love you. Anyyywayyyy, I think I've successfully wasted your time, so go ahead and read;) _

_^ Bahaha I love how I've had this chapter done for weeks and I'm just now posting it, aforementioned Taylor and Monica know everything that's already happened;D Nowwww, you can read hahaha. _

_Should I put a disclaimer on this chapter too? Ehh whatever, I'll do it next time. Now really, read. _

** Fang P.O.V. (Okay, everyone is going to be very ooc in this chapter because they are all slap happy, this really is a serious story, I just don't feel like being serious today haha.)**

"Fannggggggggg! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Really? Is this what you have to wake up to every freaking morning of every freaking day? No? Well ain't your life just a bowl full of sunshine. "Angel, it's 2 am on Saturday. What could possibly have you farting sunshine all over the place?" Oh, jeez, I think I hurt her feelings. Can I do nothing right? This is why I should not be leader. Why hasn't little miss sunshine commented on my thoughts? Hmm, somethings fishy.

"Noth-" Angel started but of course was interrupted by Iggy, what a faggot.

"Awwee is Fangles on his man period? What's got you farting darkness all over poor little Angel?" Okay something is definitely up- woah did he just ask if I was on my man period? Wow.

"What. Did. You. Do? I swear when I find out you are going to wish I was still farting darkness all over the place. Tell me. Now." I definitely don't want to know, but it comes with being the leader, I say one thing, mean the other.

"Ohhh nothing, Fangles just a little accident, that's all." Those words are NEVER good when they are coming from Iggy.

"Iggy, I swear if you don't tell me-"

"Fang, for heaven sakes just shut up and go look in the bathroom." Crap, he's laughing, this won't good. At all.

Goodbye, warm, wonderful bed, I'll miss you. Ugh, who left all this crap all over the floor? Pink hair dye box? Jeez room service here sucks, I guess I didn't notice it last night because I was so tired. You know, it smells weird too, it's probably from the last people here who apparently died their hair hot pink. Oh well, now I don't see anything wrong with the bathroom besides the- pink sink. Oh no, they didn't.

"IGGY!" That one word was enough, he burst out laughing, they all did, and came to the bathroom. My voice is quiet, the way it gets when I'm majorly ticked off. "Iggy, would you care to explain why my hair is pink?"

"Um, you see, well-" His face got paler, if that's even possible, and he took a step back. That was probably wise.

"Everyone pack up we're leaving. Now. I don't want to hear a peep out of you unless someone is dying. Unless it's Iggy, then I don't care. And Iggy, you won't know when, how, or what, but I will get my revenge on you, it may be tonight, or tomorrow, or ten years from now, but I will. So watch your back." Ha, looks like I've done my job, everyone is packing now and Iggy looks terrified. Hmm now what am I going to do to get revenge? Oh, I know I'll-"

"Fang" A small voice called. Angel. Oh yeah I forgot.

"What Angel?"

"I know where Max is. She's in Washington D.C." What the hell! I guess we're going to D.C.

_Okay, so I'm sorry really short, crappy chapter but still important. They know where to go, the only problem is getting there. And how does Angel know where to go? And what happened when Max told? So many questions, you'll find out in the next few chapters:D Try to guess what Fang's revenge will be on Iggy, I can't wait to see what you guys think he should do. Also, I'm going to be writing another story that is just for laughs, the whole thing will be more retarted than this chapter haha but hopefully better written, so look out for it, and sorry for spelling errors. I'll hopefully update soon, with a real chapter. _

_Until next time, _

_from, _

_Wouldn't you like to know? _


End file.
